There are a variety of masonary tools or so-called jointers for smoothing mortar joints between rows of bricks or blocks which have been layed with cement or mortar seams. Some of the tools are designed to produce a single type of finish joint. The most common of these is a flat surface which can be a flush out producing a mortar joint flush with the brick or block surfaces or it can be a raked out joint which is recessed inwardly from the brick surface. These joints are generally produced by a straight surface at the end of a tool.
The tool also may be a combination tool in which, for example, there will be one surface for raking out a recess and another surface for smoothing the mortar joint which may be a flat surface or a concave joint surface.
Another type of tool is one which can produce a convex bead which can be functional or entirely for decorative purposes, that is, without an underlying joining seam.
Another type of tool can have a replacable working blade so that different types of blades can be used for different types of joints such as a flat strike or a concave joint or a V-joint. This type of tool may also allow for adjustment of the blade position so as to present another working surface when one surface becomes worn.
Still another type of tool is one that can have one or two blade surfaces that are tapered toward their free ends and they have a convexly curved straight surface so that that portion of the blade which is being used is selected from the decreasing width to accomodate the exact size of the seam being smoothed.